dark one
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: Born of the Lion, Raven and Snake… To the line of daughters squibs… Descended of then line of the warrior mage… Of light and dark beauteous immortal… Of lovely voice… wrapped in mortal shackles… marked by the storm shall he be... after the harvest…
1. Chapter 1

This is my diary, my record of events. This passed month I saw someone I cared about die and I was unable to save him. This year, oh this Fucking year is going to be so different those stupid lions heads are going to spin.

I have only ever had myself I could only count on myself since I was 15 months old.

I didn't need the Mudbloods help or the weasels I got what I wanted out of them, oh but I know what they have been doing, they think naive little Harry Potter doesn't know? Oh, this is going to be fun.

The fur is coming off. Now everyone is going to see the true Harry Potter. Alone was I, when I truly figured my way through the maze, oh, I know what you think I put the thoughts in their heads and let them think they thought they did it.

Alone was I, when I killed the serpent that guarded the chambers of Slytherin his chamber of secrets. Alone was I when I figured out what Weasel's pet rat really was.

Alone was I, when the moment I met R.J Lupin I knew he was a werewolf, I was alone when I figured who gave me the Firebolt. Alone was I when I figured out how Sirius Black escaped Azkaban.

Alone was I when I figured out who the death eater in Hogwarts was, I knew that Moody was not Moody; I waited and waited to prove it myself. I watched my comrade die.

Alone was I, when Dolores Umbitch made me cut my skin open. I did learn something those evenings, never reveal my true face.

Harry Potter, the nice sweet young boy everyone's favourite until they need a scapegoat. No more, I Harry Potter, am my own person. Now I am changing every thing this year no more glamour's, no more lies.

No one has ever seen a snake like me. No more masks, no more false face. Now everyone will know the true Harry Potter, Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

The only true heir of them. The most powerful triad in the world. Through my mother. Squib born daughter of the line of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Myrddin. One who learned the old ways.

And in the moments before her last breath, she passed all this knowledge on to me as her mother passed it on to her. Through the gift of premonition. I am the only one of my kind left.

The son of the immortals, light and dark high Elves, mortal and the Sirens child in mortal bounds until, that fatal night in Godric's Hollow. Myrddin himself Saw my coming.

Born of the Lion, Raven and Snake… To the line of daughters squibs… Descended of then line of the warrior mage… Of light and dark beauteous immortal… Of lovely voice… wrapped in mortal shackles… marked by the storm shall he be... after the harvest… through mother's future Sight shall this child's learned flight of magic and life… born to the stag and the flower… true king of Magic…

I am Haridan, son of James, son of the Mage, the Lion the Raven and the Snake. I will lead them true as the true king of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gringotts Bank.

Harry walked down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts letting his light elf side shine through making his skin ivory and his hair golden, his eyes transcended colour and be came iris blue.

Dressed in muggle clothing. Black jeans a shirt of blood red stating _'your village called they want their idiot back.'_ Underneath a black leather jacket. Moving along Diagon Alley Harry watched others from Hogwarts spend time with their friends.

Spotting the Weasel and the Mudblood walking along the street holding hands and smiling at each other.

'_Secret one, now the other two will come.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Only a matter of time.'_ Oh, Harry knew all right but he liked others to think he was still in the dark about things. Like his grades, he always went for the middle and let them think that Harry had never finished a book.

Oh but Harry had read the entire library almost he took out 10 books a night and had a empty classroom in the dungeons he used to and practice spells. He stopped close to the Weasel and the Mudblood as Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin's came up and picked a fight.

"Well, well if it isn't the Mudblood and the Blood traitor where is the Golden Boy Potter? Did he find out something you didn't want him to know?" smirking as the Weasel became as red as a tomato.

"Harry is away for a while safe and happy."

"Oh really, you know this yes because you have been keeping in regular contact with The Boy-Who-Lived" Harry said. The Weasel and the Mudblood looked a little shame faced. "Oh, so you actually don't know where Potter is. He could in all likelihood be lying in a ditch dead."

The Mudblood looked at me "Why would you say that?"

"Well look at his track record with his encounters with the Dark Lord, people only lucky a few times" Harry said this he watched the faces of the Slytherin's and the 2/3rd's of the golden trio. Shock was written on the faces on the Slytherin's.

"Of cause I could also be wrong and Potter is safe with his family" the Mudblood and the Weasel sneered at me I smirked "or you could believe whatever you want. I have heard the Golden Boy has a legendary temper I do hope you let him know you are dating before he finds out another way."

Harry hummed a few bars of an ancient song*1. All of the teens in front acted in tranced except Draco Malfoy who was looking at me with suspicion. I stopped humming and let out a huge laugh.

"Goodbye all." He turned and walked in to Gringotts Bank. He walked to a goblin that was free. "Griphook, I am in need to see my vault. But I wish to speak to you about my vault in private."

"You ask in stead of order you know my name. As you wish young one." Replied the goblin in sorts.

Harry was lead to a private room. "You are not what I expected wizard for one of your kind, what may I do for you?"

Harry looked at the goblin, right before the goblins eyes that blonde haired wizard started to darken his skin darken to the gold and his hair to black. "Hello Griphook I am in need of help I am here to enquire about my vaults I believe I don't know everything that is going on about them."

"Mr Potter what a unexpected surprise. You are well I trust and seem to have recently come into a magical inheritance."

***

*1 ancient song – ok, sirens song, entrancing men to their deaths.

Explanations.

Siren blood – ok Harry has siren blood unlike the ancient ones women's heads bird bodies, their descendants are male and female. The males are hermaphrodites (males with fem parts (breasts, womb ect.) for those who do not know) and the females both are able to bare young. However, because Harry is of elf decent, as well, he looks like a male but he also has a womb. Harry looks more female (example: his face is softer and his body is more shaped but he is male.) and all sirens can attract both sexes it does not matter if they are male or female.

Elf blood – ok Harry also has descended from elves light and dark. Therefore, he can call up a certain part of his elf heritage to walk unattended in the magical and muggle worlds. For example, when he does not want to be recognised as Harry Potter he calls forth his Light Elf Heritage so his hair becomes golden blonde and his skin ivory, unlike his Dark Elf exterior black hair and Golden Skin.

If you want to leave a review, I will get back to you with anything you do not under stand anything and I shall explain it in the next chapter.

Mara xxx


	3. Authors note

i hope this works

i am sorry for everyone who likes my stories

my computer has a trojen horse and i am sorry to say i am on

the dinosaur we had before we updated

sorry for the delay for the but we no longer have microsoft word

on the dinosaur as it was not reloaded after the dinosaur had the

trojen horse removed

sorry for everything

Souless Heartless Page


End file.
